


Soufflé Girl

by immortalje



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Oswin's not coming with them.
Relationships: implied Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Kudos: 1





	Soufflé Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This follows "Asylum of the Daleks" and was written in May 2013 or earlier.

After they left the parliament of the Daleks, laughing about the fact that they couldn’t remember the Doctor, Rory finally took the time to look around. With a frown he said, “Where’s Oswin? I thought you were fetching her?”

“Yeah, where’s soufflé girl?”

“She was the one that got down from the escape pot. She was fully converted and dreamed up a reality where she was physically human. She was so smart that they couldn’t destroy her humanity though.”

“You mean...,” Rory started to say, but was unable to finish.

Amy took a deep breath and finished for Rory, more matter of fact than as a question, “She was a complete Dalek, not just like those people that brought us there.”

“Yes. They need smart people and that was her doom,” the Doctor said sadly, “I really liked her.”

“That’s why you kept asking her were the milk was coming from,” Rory said suddenly, eyes opened wide in surprise.

The Doctor shook his head and said, “I didn’t think of that. I just knew something wasn’t right though. I thought that maybe her mind had been connected to the computer with her physical body as unharmed as possible.”

“She saved us, she fought against them and won,” Amy said, “We should remember that.”

“That we should,” the Doctor said, smiling brightly.  



End file.
